ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance Ben as Heatblast Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet has a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. Four year old Heatblast looks the same as ten year old Heatblast in the original series, but with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. In Ultimate Alien, Heatblast closely resembles Alan, only taller and not as skinny and slightly altered. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Jetray's, except deeper. In The Forge of Creation, ten year old Heatblast was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes were not connected to the fire around his head, and his Omnitrix symbol is green. In Omniverse, sixteen year old Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head like in the original series, he is taller and muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilt up. His voice sounds like Ghost Rider, a Marvel Comic Superhero. In Omniverse, eleven year old Heatblast is shorter and much less muscular then his sixteen year old self. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. Heatblast wears the original Omnitrix symbol/Ultimatrix symbol/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Heatblast Heatblast is leaner, her chest is larger, and her face is longer and more curved. Her forearms are considerably skinnier than Ben's Heatblast. Heatblast wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Kevin as Heatblast Heatblast strongly resembles Ben's Heatblast in the original series, but is duller in color and lacks an Omnitrix symbol. The fire around his head is larger. Angry Heatblast.png|4 year old Heatblast in Don't Drink the Water Heatblast in original series.png|10 year old Heatblast in the original series Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|10 year old Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 10_Heatblast_UA.png|10 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien 205894 499298203416280 604189223 n.PNG|11 year old Heatblast in Omniverse Heatblast-UA-EP23.PNG|16 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha Heatblast Heatblastdda.png|Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens Heatjaws.png|Heat Jaws Powers and Abilities Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank in Viktor: The Spoils, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar in Secrets, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders in The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. In Don't Drink the Water, when 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle, as shown in Monster Weather. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cyrokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. According to Dwayne, Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Dr. Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities properly again. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "unfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. History Original Series By Ben *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10, **Heatblast accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., **Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, **Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap, **Heatblast trapped the Megawhatts. *In ''Kevin 11, **Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, **Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, **Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches. *In Secrets, **Heatblast battled Vilgax and his drones. **Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, **Heatblast failed to defeat The Great One. *Heatblast appeared 5 times in Back With a Vengeance. **Heatblast was used when Ben unlocked the Master Control. **Heatblast appeared in a photo. **Heatblast was used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. **Heatblast was used to escape Kevin and Vilgax. **Heatblast battled a Null Guardian. *In Midnight Madness, **Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, **Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, **Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, **Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, **Four year old Heatblast defeated Hex and accidentally turned him into a baby. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 (Part 2), **Heatblast made a barricade hoping that the Negative 10 will not gain access to the Mt. Rushmore base. *Heatblast was used in the second version of Secret of The Omnitrix, **Heatblast defeated Animo and accidently activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, **Heatblast escaped from Ben's locker. **Heatblast then battled Retaliator only to get frozen by him. By Gwen *In Gwen 10, **Heatblast drew her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). By Kevin *In'' Framed,'' **Heatblast to robbed a mint and battled Diamondhead. **Heatblast battled Four Arms until being launched into the air and turning into Stinkfly. Ultimate Alien *Heatblast returned to Ultimate Alien in The Forge of Creation, **Ten year old Heatblast battled Kevin and NRG. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Heatblast defeated King Viktor. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, **Heatblast melted Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Heatblast was seen in a flashback. **Heatblast was later used by Alpha. *In The Beginning of the End, **Heatblast flew to Sir George and tried to stop him fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, **Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast returned to Omniverse in A Jolt from the Past, **Heatblast chased and stopped Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to attack Khyber, but was thrown away by Crabdozer. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, **Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, **Heatblast battled Buglizard. **Heatblast later flew hastily back to the Proto-TRUK. *In Store 23, **Heatblast battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and Sevenseven. *In Showdown: Part 1, **Heatblast tried to put out Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar shouted to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. Heatblast saved Pakmar from drowning. *In T.G.I.S., **Heatblast battled Munya. By 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, **Heatblast battled Malware. Appearances Naming and Translations Online Games *Battle Ready *Blockade Blitz *Critical Impact *Krakken Attack *Savage Pursuit *Saving Sparksville *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Ben 10: Game Generator *Ben 10: Slammers Video Games Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png|Heatblast in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Heatblast is one of the two aliens that are given from the beginning, Four Arms is the other, as you unlock combos you use him at his full strength. You will also need his abilities to run though fire or absorb it and glide short distances. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Heatblast is a playable racer in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse Heatblast is a playable alien in the game (by both 11-year-old and 16-year-old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Heatblast is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Punch Time Explosion XL Heatblast is one of the aliens used by 10-year old Ben. Toys Ben 10 *4" Heatblast *Heatblast (battle version) *Heatblast (DNA Alien) *Metamorfigure Heatblast (flashlight) Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Heatblast (Alan) *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Heatblast and Wildmutt *Mini Creation Chamber Packs Upchuck (Original) and Green Heatblast (translucent) in green storage chamber Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens **Ben to Nanomech and Heatblast to Upchuck **Ben to Stinkfly and Wildvine to Heatblast *Combo Packs 3 Heatblast, Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire *Haywire Figures Heatblast Upchuck Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Heatblast *11 year old Heatblast Omnikit Figure Trivia *Heatblast was the first alien Ben ever transformed into. *Heatblast has some similarities with Marvel Comic Characters. **In Omniverse, Heatblast's voice is similar to Ghost Rider. **Heatblast's head closely resembles Iron Man's masks. **Heatblast has pyrokinetic abilities similar to Human Torch, Magma, Phoenix, Pyro, Match, Sunfire, Sunspot and many more characters. *Heatblast has the same transformation sequence as Feedback and Four Arms . * Heatblast is replaced by Whampire in the opening intro of Omniverse's Arc 5. See Also */Gallery/ *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) *Heatblast (Ben 10,000 Timeline) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Original series aliens